As Cold As Ice Can Get
by Amaya Cruz
Summary: Discontinued
1. charater profile

**Character Profile:**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto. I do however own Terra wolf and this story plot. If i did own naruto I would be rich and lee would shave his eyebrows.

Name: Wolf, Terra A.

Age: 14Sensei: Kakashi (Scarecrow)

Description Long messy dark blonde hair, Right eye sky blue left eye blood red. Wears head-plate over left eye or on stomach (like Ino). Black tank-top with a fishnet shirt overtop. Black trips. Elbow high black leather gloves with chains. Some strange birthmark on right forearm.

Bio Orphaned at about 8, Terra grew up shunned by everyone. Her older sister, Mika, killed her family much like Itachi did. The only difference is that Mika killed them in front of Terra, then fled with Itachi, for they were partners. She blocked everyone out and thought others were evil. The teachers at the academy wouldn't let her go to the classes until after 2 years after the normal kids graduated. Luckily for her she had been practicing and graduated early and at the top of her class. Now she is paired with the Naruto gang (a.k.a. cell 7). She is always snapping at others and can't help but wonder is she knows Sasuke. She has a MAJOR attitude problem and Kakashi-sensi and Naruto WILL get the brunt of it.

Special kekei-genki/ Jutsu's Fire/Water/Earth/Air dragon, Fire/Water/Earth/Air Wolf, Elemental wolf/dragon x4, elemental dragon/wolf, Chakra ball explosion, fire/water/earth/air explosion

_well thats Terra. Terra's personality is alot like mine. She can be all angrey on min. then forget to hide her emotions the next. You'll find out about her red eye in the third chapter Ok this is something that I made for my friend... LOVE U BRITT!_

Me: Sorry about Terra, Kakashi. i'll make it up to you! hands him Britt :Britt is wearing the same clothing as Kakashi and even the head-band:

Britt: KAKASHI! I LOVE YOU!

Kakashi: damn you Jen... damn you!

Me: u kno u love her...

Kakashi: ...i hate you...

Me: I hate you too!

Britt: Jen.. are you really giving me Kakashi?

Me: of course! think of it as a... late cristmas persent!

Britt: THANKS JEN!

Me: your welcome britt.

Kakashi: I hate you both... I hate you more than Naruto.

Me: What was that? calls wolves

Kakashi: nothing... nothing at all

Me: thought so

Britt: --;;;; Jen u so mean...

Me: I kno... but u love me


	2. Authors Note

Ok this really isn't a chapter but i felt bad for not having updatedin a while. I have the actual first chapter written... but... its in a note book and is like 15 pages long. funs away from flying objects Well thank god it's spring break, so i'll be typing away trying to get the first chapter typed. I promise you I'll have it up by the time I go back to school.

Thanks

Terra Uchiha


	3. New Girl?

**As Cold as Ice can get**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto. I do however own Terra Wolf and this story plot-thing. If I did own Naruto I would be rich and wouldn't be making this crazy Fan Fiction!

**Chapter 1: New Girl?**

_YAY! Second story. I am SO happy to be back to writing! I hope you guys like! Also Sorry it took me so long to get this finished. i lost the book my story was in, then I found a few problems in it, and I've been busy with finals and stuff. But I finaly got it up and now that its summer I'll try and update more_

"This girl is your new teammate," Kakashi said not looking up from his book 'Come Come Paradise'. "Hn… Doesn't took so strong…" mumbled Sasuke with his cold glare. The girl coldly said, "My name is Terra Wolf… you can just call me Terra." "Nice to meetcha Terra!" Naruto said hugging her. "Don't. Touch. Me" Terra said pushing Naruto off. "Um… Hi. I'm Sakura. Pleased to meet you." Sakura said. "I'm Sasuke… and I don't like you." Said Sasuke glaring. "Well you don't have to 'cause I don't like any of you." She mentally throwing Ice darts at Sasuke. "Calm down you two. You don't want to bring me into it." Kakashi said putting his book away, "First I will have you do a, simple, test." "And this 'simple' test would be?" Terra said annoyed. "To beat Sasuke in battle." Said Kakashi closing his visible eye, waiting of someone to refuse. "You want me to fight that weakling?" Sasuke said stuffing his hands into his pockets. Terra coldly said, "I'm no weakling! I understand if your **afraid **to fight me" Sasuke took his hands out of his pockets, grabbed a surinken. "I'm not **afraid** of anyone. Especially someone like you!" He growled, charging at Terra. She did a side-flip and punched Sasuke in the face. From the force of the impact, he was sent flying into a tree. Once he recovered, he sent two surinken flying at Terra, one in the shadow of the other. It hit Terra in her right shoulder. There was a pop sound and 'Terra' turned into a log. '_Damn replacement jutsu'_ he thought as he started the hand-signs for 'Grand Fireball jutsu' while listening for any movement. There was a rustle in the leaves behind him, so he spun around and blew his jutsu at the source of the noise. Terra screamed as soon as it hit her. "Hn.. too easy" Sasuke said thinking it was over, until Terra threw herself on top of him and impaled a kunai knife into his stomach. He coughed up blood and threw Terra off his back. He did the jutsu with the 3 flaming surinken ((any one know the name of that? and I'm not trying to make Sasuke seem weak. k)). They hit her in the shoulders and her left leg. She pulled the surinken out of her leg and licked the blood off. "Heh scared?" She said with a smirk.

Both Sasuke and Terra were panting when she did some hand-seals and the aura around her turned red and black. Then she yelled "Fire Dragon Jutsu!" a huge, 3 story tall, flaming dragon came up out of the ground. Terra pointed at Sasuke, who was currently shocked at the dragon's size. The dragon then engulfed him in its flames. You could hear his screams all over the training grounds.

After a minute the dragon backed off and disappeared. Sasuke fell to the ground in a heap. Although the dragon had burned him, he had no visible burns on his skin. "Um, I think you went a little overboard, but good job!" Kakashi said poking Sasuke to see if he was still alive. "You told me to battle him, so I did. I treated it like it was a life or death situation. Its not my fault he couldn't beat one of my easiest jutsus." Terra said bandaging one of her many wounds. Kakashi sweat-dropped and said, "Well, Uh, Sasuke's part of your team. Your not supposed to kill him."

Sasuke was finally beginning to come to after being poked to death by Kakashi and being currently sobbed over by Sakura. "Get. Off. Me." He coldly said. Sakura looked up to see a glaring Sasuke. She made a small noise and quickly got off him. Naruto turned ((well actually kinda looked down)) to Terra and asked, "Ok I have to ask, Where did you learn that jutsu?" He had been sitting in a tree to avoid getting hit by the dragon. "Hn. Haven't you heard of a kekei-genki before?" Terra asked jumping to the highest branch in the same tree. "Yeah, but that had to use TONS of chakra." Naruto said sweat dropping. She smirked and said, "Yeah but I have more chakra than the average ninja. I have learned 5 of my families secret kekei-genki and learning more." She paused, "I've said too much." Sasuke was on another branch being all emo because he lost, and the worst part was, he lost to a **girl**!

Sakura was using chakra to get into the same tree as Sasuke, Naruto, and Terra, she got to a few branches below Sasuke and giggled like the fan-girl she was. Kakashi was in a different tree than the four Genin reading his perverted novel, like always. _'It's so quiet here... I might-'_ Terra was thinking before Kakashi said, not looking up from his book, "You may go..." Then he poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Terra sighed, _'I might stay here awhile before I go home.'_ Naruto had run off to the nearest Ramon stand and Sakura was going to go over Ino's.

TeRrA's P.o.V

_'What is it with that forehead girl and that chicken haired guy? She drools over him and he acts like she's not even there'_ I thought. I had my left leg hanging off the branch. Sasuke hadn't went anywhere and looked as if her were in his own little world. _'Heh… he's probably still pissed that a **girl** beat him. But, that's his problem for being weak. Thank god it didn't take too much longer or I would have been drained of chakra.'_ I sighed and heard Sasuke shift a few branches under me. I started swinging my foot carelessly, not knowing he was on the branch under me. I hit him in the head. "Watch it" he growled. "Well don't sit where I can hit you." I coldly replied then smirked. "Hn" was his only reply. I nearly hit him in the head again but missed by an inch. He got pissed and grabbed my foot while saying, "Stop trying to hit me." "Me? Hit you? Never." I said innocently, while trying to hold back my laugh. Wait... Laugh! I do **NOT** laugh.

NoRmAl P.o.V

"I've got to go," Terra coldly said. Sasuke looked at her for a moment then let go of her. Terra quickly did some hand seals and did a transportation jutsu to her apartment. Some red smoke still lingered where she just was. Sasuke stared at the smoke. "That was… weird…" he mumbles before heading back to his own house.

* * *

At TeRrA's ApArTmEnT

Terra had flopped on her bed, which consisted of a matress on the floor, and was petting her white and black pet wolf. She was exhausted because it had been awhile since she had used that much chakra in one day. "I don't know what it is with chicken hair, but, I feel so comfortable around him. Almost like I've been friends with him before." She sighed getting up and taking off her head-plate.

She walked across the hall into her bathroom, and took of her gloves. She looked at her odd birthmark. '_God I swear this thing can be a curse at times'_ she thought wincing at its pain. She started the shower and when the water was almost boiling hot, she undressed and got in. The hot water hitting her back eased her tired muscles. She began searching her memory trying to figure out why she seemed to know Sasuke. Sure she remembered hearing about the Uchiha massacre, but that was it. Because a week later her own clan had been killed right in front of her, Worst of all it was her sister that she looked up to, who killed he parents and her twin brothers. A single tear fell down her face. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself.

* * *

ThE nExT dAy

Terra was laying half on her bed, half on the floor when her alarm clock started going off. Without opening her eyes she felt around the floor for the stupid snooze button. "dn it... is to RY to b p." (translation: Damn it... Its too EARLY to be up.) she moaned and rolled over. 5 minutes later the same annoyance went off. Not one to be a morning person, she through the clock at the wall, hard enough to break it.

There was a loud bang outside her apartment and Terra jumped about 5 feet into the air. She stood up and walked down the hallway to the front door. She opened the door and there was a black and blue Naruto being held by an Angrey Sakura and Sasuke was standing to the side in his usual stance. The Trio stared at the half awake Terra, her hair was going in directions that defied gravity, eyes half open, wearing a black tank top with pink straps and black and red budwiser pajama pants. "Haven't you people ever heard of a thing called sleep!" Mumbled Terra rubbing her right eye. Naruto wiggled out of Sakuras grasp and, in his loud voice, said, "Sleep? whats that? Never heard of it... must be something new." "Come on you guys we have to meet Kakashi-sensei for our mission." Sakura said readjusting the backpack she was carrying. Terra yelled, "WTF! we have a mission! why didnt you guys tell me? I meet you at the front gate in a few minutes!" She slamed the door right in Naruto's face and ran to her room to get ready.

Next chapter Operation protect

_Yay! first chapter done! Please R&R and tell me what you think. Also I need ideas for later chapters cuz I only have ideas for chp. 2 and 3 kks buh bies_


End file.
